Blood of Eternity
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Blood was destroyed leaving only 10 survivors. What happens when their young leader, Sakura Haruno decides it's time to reabuild their village, and the only way they can is if the mate with humans.
1. Chapter 1

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is just a quick summary of what the story is, if you read it it'll help you follow the story but if you like most people and just skip it, you'll still understand but you'll just have to learn on your own.

1) Each of the Vampires can transform into a certain animal Will be revealed in the story

2) The Vampires have their own Village but some Vampires start their own colonies near other Villages.

3) The leader of the Vampire Village is known as the Vampkage.

4) The Village is known as "The Village Hidden in the Blood"

5) The position of Vampkage is passed from generation to generation, from parent to eldest child.

6) You must review the story!

Thanks and please enjoy!

Bio-chan

P.S In the Blood Village there are no ranks, once you hit 15 you go on missions no matter your rank. But these are the ranks of the Konoha ninja that will show up in Chapter 2

Kakashi Jonin

Asuma Jonin

Kiba Jonin

Shika Jonin

Naruto Chunin

Shino Chunin (planned on taking the Jonin whatever this year)

Neji Jonin

Yasashiku (OC) Jonin

Sasuke Chunin


	2. Chapter 2

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC.

A/N: Hello everyone. I decided not to finish Ninja Resort Sleepover but I will tell you the plot behind it. Chi, was really Orochimaru, and he was going to try and kidnap Sasuke and Anko, but me and Kitty Cat discover his plot and we all wind up killing him, (her? It? Whatever) But, this is a fic I've wanted to write for a long, long time. I'm gonna love it and I hope you do too. Please review!

The flames of the burning village leapt into the early morning sky as the screams of the dieing filled the heavy air. A 17 year old girl peaked out from behind a thick patch of trees where she was hiding. Her jade green eyes and lungs burned from the ashes and soot that lingered in the air, her arm stung do to the burn she had sustained from a falling beam.

Her kimono was torn and singed in multiple places and one of her long sleeves had been ripped completely off. "This was all my fault" she thought as she watched her home and the homes of her people collapse into flames. "I can't think about it now, I have to take care of the others." She turned to look at the remaining members of her Village. Nine people, nine people were left out of the several thousand there had once been. Nine people including herself. She had to keep them alive; it was her duty as the 6th Vampkage.

Her mother had left her the this unwanted title and it was her duty to uphold it and rebuild her Village. She tore her one remaining sleeve and used it to bind the throbbing burn on her right arm. It was bad and would probably leave a horrific scar.

"Come on everyone" She said as she transformed into the form of her spiritual animal, the tiger. The others followed her example as they all began their long trip to their new home. A destination known only by their young leader, Sakura Haruno, the 6th Vampkage.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC Akina.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews on my other stories and please review this one! Anyway like I said before, I'm really looking forward to writing this fic and I don't know why but I'm really excited to see what people think. Well on with the show!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

1 year after the destruction of the Village Hidden in the Blood

18 year-old Kiba Inuzuka was training with his teammate Shino Aburame on a bright sunny summer's day, when they were both summoned to the office of the 3rd Hokage. When they arrived the noticed several of their fellow shinobi standing in front of the desk of the 3rd "Whoa" Kiba thought to himself "Either the 3rd just remembered that huge bar fight last week and we're all in trouble, or this is one hell of a mission is he needs six Jonin and three Chunin" Kiba looked around, standing around him was Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Yasashiku a Jonin around 50 years of age, Kakashi, Asuma and Sasuke as well. Some of the best ninja in the village

"Listen closely everyone." The 3rd Hokage said standing up. "I have a very important mission for all of you" Suddenly there was a shout of joy from the back of the room followed by Naruto running towards the 3rd Hokage and throwing is hands on his desk. "What's the mission old man?! Are we guarding a beautiful princess? Or are we stopping an assignation attempt on one of the other Kages?" yelled the eccentric Naruto.

"Naruto, will you please calm yourself" Kakashi said in his usual bored tone.

"Yeah dope, calm down before you wet yourself." Sasuke said, annoyed at his paranoid teammate. Everyone bust out into hysterical laughter as Naruto turned to throw a verbal barb of his own at Sasuke but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Quiet Naruto, I was just about to explain you mission." He said. Naruto backed into the crowd. "You will all act as ambassadors of a sort. As you have heard the Village Hidden in the Blood was destroyed approximately one year ago. You will be transferred to the Village in order to help the survivors of the attack rebuild."

"But I investigated that incident Lord Hokage" Yasashiku interrupted "There were no survivors; everything was burnt to the ground."

"According to the reports I have just received" The Hokage explained "The nine remaining members of the village have been wandering around the continent looking for a new home. They have recently established a new village in an unknown location. But they have requested nine male shinobi to be transferred to them."

"Wait a minute" Shikamaru piped in "Wasn't the Village Hidden in the Blood a village of vampires?"

"Yes that is correct" Lord Hokage replied.

"And isn't it correct that every several years they will ask for a few sacrifices from each village?"

"Correct"

"And also that the sacrifices are seldom heard from again"

"Yes"

"And isn't it also true that vampires drink blood"

"I know what you are implying Shikamaru and they have ensured me that no harm will come to any of you. I have the word of the 6th Vampkage. Now does anyone else have any questions?"

"Yeah" Kiba said bored by this whole affair "How long will this mission take?"

"You all are being permanently transferred to the Village Hidden in the Blood" the Hokage replied looking down at his desk as the room fell silent.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERMANENTLY?" Yelled Naruto. "We worked hard to become ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; you can't just take that away from us!"

"I'm afraid I must, you will not be stripped of your rank or your positions here. You will always be welcome as shinobi but unfortunately, you must also become ninja from the Village Hidden in the Blood, you will now be under the rule of the Vampkage."

"What if we wish to decline the mission" asked Neji

"I'm afraid that isn't an option, this is a mandatory mission. I you do not fulfill it then the Vampkage has assured me, it will lead to the destruction of Konoha." The Hokage said sadly. "Does anyone have anymore questions?" The room was silent "Good, you leave tomorrow evening at sunset. As part of the agreement, you are not allowed to carry any weapons with you. You are dismissed." Will that they all disappeared to their homes, to bid good-bye to their family and pack for their new mission.

The next day the group of shinobi meet at the gates of Konoha, each carrying one bag filled with clothing, and a few personal items. They were let out of the gate at approximately a few minutes before sunset. They all stood closer then usually, for they all felt a sense of nervousness that was different from any other they had felt before. A feeling one gets when they deliberately throw themselves into the lion's den. Though none would admit it they were all terrified of what was to come. They all looked to the west as the sun slowly began sinking below the horizon. Slowly it crept, deeper and deeper behind the line of the earth. Suddenly as soon the last slit of sun disappeared behind the earth, seven mysterious ninja appeared all wearing headbands with a broken heart shape carved on the metal.

"Are you the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" The one whole appeared to be the leader asked.

"Yes, yes we are" replied Yasashiku, slightly startled by their sudden appearance. The ninja who had spoken looked back at one of his comrades and nodded. This ninja stepped forward and preformed several hands signs.

"Blinding Jutsu!" he cried out. The group of Leaf ninja were instantly blinded. They all tried to keep their cool, but the panic was hard to hide of their faces.

"Calm yourselves" another one said. "This is only temporary, we do not wish to harm you but the location of our Village must remain a secret, continue Kurenai." They group of men heard the sound of hand signs being made and a shout of "Sleeping Justus!", before they were all sent into a deep sleep.

Several hours later they all awoke in a large stone room. Kiba looked around to see a pink haired woman sitting in a large chair in the center of the wall opposite him. On each side of her four women stood in a line, each dressed in elegant looking kimonos. The others are also awakening slowly we all stand in a straight line facing the women. The pink haired woman stands and looks at us. Her eyes held no emotion, and seemed to stare right through him. "Welcome ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, my name is Sakura Haruno, you will address me as Haruno-san or Lady Vampkage." She said in a toneless voice.

"WHAT!?!" came a yell from the line of Leaf ninja. The entire congregation turned to look at the source of the out cry. And of course it was none other than the loud mouth idiot known as Naruto Uzumaki. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE VAMPKAGE IS A CHICK!?!?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. A silent groan escaped the men. "Naruto will you ever learn to hold your tongue?" Kakashi thought as he stared at his former pupil. Kiba watched the women standing before him, the Vampkage was looking very annoyed, the women lined up beside her looked equally annoyed but also somewhat fearful, except for one. She was a small petit woman, slightly paler than her fellow vampires; her eyes were a clear lavender color; very similar to Neji's. Unlike the other women her face held no trace of annoyance, she actually looked rather amused.

"What is your name?" The Vampkage asked her face now inches away from Naruto's.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, REMEMBER IT!" He yelled in his usual annoying voice. The Vampkage gave Naruto a disgusted looking before turning her back to him and walking along the line of ninja looking each one up and down with little interest. "As I was saying, you will address me with respect or you will pay the price. You will each be assigned a partner, you will listen to her commands and you will become her companion. She will be responsible for your actions. Now we shall begin the selections." With these final words she swiftly turned on her heels and returned to her seat. "We will begin with Princess Akina." They all watched as a girl with light fuchsia hair and brilliant green eyes walked slowly out of line and walked carefully down the line of Leaf ninja and stopped in front of Sasuke. "Please follow me" she said in a quiet yet confident voice. Akina walked out of the room through a large wooden door with Sasuke close behind her.

"Tsunade, you next" A woman with long yellow hair stepped forward and made a bee line for Yasashiku and signaled for him to follow her, they left the hall taking the shortest route as Akina and Sasuke had. They continued for several minutes, the Vampkage calling out the names of her ninja one by one. In the end, Asuma went with a red-eyed woman named Kurenai, Shikamaru left with a beach blond named Ino, Naruto when with the woman who was amused with him whose name turned out to be Hinata, Shino was lead away by a golden haired woman named Temari, Neji followed a chocolate haired woman named Tenten, and Kakashi followed a wild looking woman named Anko. They all left the hall until only Kiba and the Vampkage were left.

Kiba watched nervously as the pink-haired woman walked slowly towards him and stopped. "Follow me" she said in her cold tone. She turned and quickly walked out of the hall; she turned left and began to climb a set of stone stairs. "Listen to me carefully because I don't plan on explaining this to you more than once." She said as they continued to climb. "First of all what is you name?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru" Kiba replied indicating the small white dog sitting on his head. "First of all, I have grounds to kill you right here and now." She said casting a glare back at him. "The agreement said no weapons; technically speaking a ninja dog is considered a weapon." Before Kiba could reach he found himself pinned to the wall with a kunai to his throat.

"Wh-what the hell is your problem?" he stuttered out, as he stared into the cold icy depths of her jade green eyes. He felt his body begin to shake, looking into her eyes was like looking into the eyes of death. She would kill him with out a second thought. Sakura noticed his shaking and smiled. She leaned in and whisper darkly in his ear. "Remember this feeling Inuzuka, remember that I am death, if you obey me I will pass over you, but if you choose to be defiant then you have chosen to feel the icy kiss of my blade." As she finished speaking she licked his ear, causing another shiver to run up his spine. She then pushed away from him and put the kunai back in its pouch, and continued up the stairs. Kiba slowly followed her making sure to keep a safe distance. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he understood the fact that this woman, Sakura Haruno, was not someone that should be played with. If he was going to be stuck with her for awhile, he was going to have to be careful. He messing with fire and he was going to get burned if he wasn't careful.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter took so long, but I haven't really been in the mood for writing. But please enjoy and please leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but my original character Akina is mine. hugs Akina plushie MINE!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I would be nothing with out my adoring fans! ... Okay adoring is taking it a little far but I love people who tell me they like my work, I guess it makes me feel like I might have some potential as a writer. But anyway, I'm getting sappy so ON WITH THE VAMPIRES!

The next morning Kiba awoke to the sound of birds chirping and Akamaru scratching at the door. "Damn it! I'm gonna be late for work!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed only to find himself in an unfamiliar room. '_What the hell am I doing here?'_ he thought as he looked around the room. The room was painted a relaxing forest green color, with a thick black carpet. Suddenly the reality of where he was hit him. He was still in the clutches of that crazy bitch Sakura Haruno. He shook at the thought of the night before. He could almost feel the cold steel she had held to his throat. He silently went over the rules she had laid out for him.

1) Don't leave the castle without her or one of her ninja with him.

2) If he was going to wander around the castle he had to get her approval first.

3) He was not to leave her side without her permission.

4) Don't ask questions unless given permission

5) Do not speak until spoken too.

6) That mutt (A.k.a Akamaru) would die if he made a mess on the carpet or chewed up anything.

He felt like a house pet. It was going to drive him crazy having to answer to that vampire. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Inuzuka! Are you awake?" he heard the Vampkage call. "Yes Lady Vampkage, I'm awake, just a second." He replied throwing on his clothes. After a few minutes, Haruno-san came through the door. "Good you're dressed, come with me." She said closing the door that connected her room to his. He noticed that she was no longer wearing the long fancy kimono from the night before, but had changed into a tight red Chinese style shirt with long sleeves and black jeans. She was also wearing the Blood headband. "Come with me" she ordered heading out into the hallway. Kiba followed at her heels with Akamaru a few paces behind.

The descended down the stairs and walked pass the room where they had been last night. "Lady Vampkage, may I speak?" Kiba asked trying to be as respectful as possible, not wanting to re-live last night. The vampire gave him a cold look over her shoulder. "You may."

"I wish to know where we are going Vampkage-sama." He said still on the watch for an attack. "Breakfast of course, you're hungry aren't you?" the pink-haired woman replied. "Vampires eat?" he said in total surprise and slight fear. The Vampkage gave him a look that a mother gives a child when he has said something stupid. "Yes, we eat just like humans"

"But I always thought vampires ate blood" Kiba said looking sheepish

"We do, but only sometimes, most of the time we just eat human food." The woman replied turning into another long corridor. "Um, Vampkage-sama?" Kiba asked nervously

"What is it?"

"When you drink someone's blood, what happens?"

"What do you mean what happens?"

"I mean, does it hurt? Do they turn into vampires? Does the person die?"

"All of those things are true, it can be painful yes, but if can also be pleasurable, the person can be turned into a vampire but not always, and if a vampire gets carried away they can accidentally drink too much or we can purposely kill our victims." She said coming to stop in front of a large wooden door. "No more questions Inuzuka." She said turning to the door. Kiba could hear laughter and loud talking coming from the room. Smells of eggs, bacon and other treats came to his nose making his mouth water. Sakura threw the doors open causing them to bang loudly against the stone walls. Suddenly the room went deadly silent. Sakura surveyed the room quickly before shrouding into the room at a fast set pace. "Good morning girls." Sakura said in a professional tone.

"Good morning Lady Vampkage" was the response. Sakura nodded her head in approval before walking to the head of the table and sitting down. She motioned to a seat beside her for Kiba. He sat down and looked down the table. Everyone's plates were heaped high with a variety of food but no one was eating. He looked down at his own plate to see large amounts of food on it as well. Sakura swept her eyes around the table before picking up her fork and knife and began to eat. Everyone else did the same in silence. Kiba sat watching the Vampkage eat. She seemed to think about every bit of food that entered her mouth before actually eating it. Kiba scanned the table and noticed the women give each other silent glances and occasional smiles or winks, sometimes to each other sometimes to their companions. Kiba slowly ate his food slipping half of it to Akamaru who was lying under his chair. Breakfast lasted for about an hour before Sakura stood up and made a few hand signs with one of her hands. When she had finished the table was cleared of food and disappeared. The eight other women stood up as the chairs disappeared as well dragging their companion with them and stood at strict attention.

"Listen carefully girls" Sakura said and a loud military voice. "Today's agenda includes training and analysis of skills. We shall all meet on the training grounds at 13 hundred hours those who are late will be punished. Lunch will be taken on your own time." She began walking down the column of ninja with Kiba and Akamaru at her heels. "Until then, you are dismissed!" She said stepping through the doors into the hallway. As soon as they exited the room Kiba heard the talking begin again and a loud cry of "Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go walk through the garden!" followed by loud out bursts of laughter. "You never change to you Akina" he heard another voice say. But where the conversation went from there was unknown to him because they had walked into another slightly smaller room. This room had several rows of bookshelves, much like a small library, only this library had a section separated by three panels of wood and a small door. "I'll be working in my office if you need me Inuzuka." Haruno-san said walking away into the secluded section. "Feel free to browse through the books" she finished closing the door behind her. Kiba walked over to one bookshelf and looked at the different titles. Nothing sounded even remotely interesting. Finally after several minutes of searching, he let out a sigh and decided to give it a rest. He walked over to a table that had several chairs. He sat down, folded his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms, Akamaru settling himself on his head. What he needed right now was a nice long nap, at least then he could escape from this hellhole of a prison.

Meanwhile Outside in the Garden

"Come on Sasuke-kun! You walk slow!" Akina yelled back at Sasuke laughing. "I'm coming" Sasuke replied, not bothering to change his pace. _'God, this kid's almost as bad as Naruto; I can't believe I got stuck with her' _He watched as the girl stopped to smell a bright pink rose. Sasuke caught up with her and stood by her side. "Sasuke-kun, what kind of thinker are you?" Akina asked turning her head to the black haired Chunin. "What?" he asked in confusing. "What do you mean 'what kind of thinker' am I"

"I mean, do you think logically or creatively?" Akina asked as she stood up, placed her arms behind her back and began walking slowly down a small path with different flowers growing along side it. "A good ninja always thinks logically. He has to be able to make good, clear decisions in a life or death situation." He said shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "When the snow melts what does it become Sasuke-kun?"

'_What kind of idiot does she take me for?' _"When snow melts it become water of course."

"Nope!" Akina said flashing a happy smile at him "When the snow melts it becomes spring! See? Creative thinking and logical thinking. Sometimes things aren't what they're made out to be."

Sasuke thought about it for a second. It was true, when the last snow melted it usually became spring. What why had the girl asked him this? "Sasuke-kun, do you think people can change their way of thinking?" "Probably, as we go through life different things happen to us, we meet new people, lose people we care about, and over all we grow up." Sasuke replied.

"Do you think people can change back?"

"I don't know, maybe." He replied tipping his head back to look at the sky. "What's with all the thinking questions?" "No reason" She said looking at him with a smile. "Come on it's just up here!" she yelled before grabbing is arm and dragging him up a slightly sloping hill. When the made it too the top, Sasuke sucked in his breath in surprise. On top of the hill were several large cherry trees in full bloom placed in a half circle. Sasuke looked past the trees on the other side of the hill to see a wide open field of wild flowers that had yet to blossom ending in thick woods. "Wow" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

"It's even better when the flowers decide to bloom" Akina said walking to sit under one of the trees facing the field. Sasuke looked around before going to stand beside her. He looked down to see that she had closed her eyes and was resting her head against the rough bark of the tree. "Come sit down Sasuke, I'm not gonna suck you dry or anything." Akina said opening one eye and laughed at her statement. Sasuke walked over and sat down beside her as she closed her eyes again. They sat in peaceful silence before they were interpreted by two loud screaming voices.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter took so long it's just I've been having a lot of test lately, but please read and review! As of 1/21/07 this fic and all the ones before it are edited! If you see anymore errors, then I'm sorry I missed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood of Eternity 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but my OC is mine!

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews everyone has given me. And special thanks to all my friends who read my fics on IGo! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (In the health friend sort of way not the creepy stalker kindda way) But anyway, please read and review!

Sasuke jumped up at the sound of the screaming but Akina stayed in place. "What the hells happening?" Sasuke yelled. Akina sighed "Calm down Sasuke-kun, it's alright just sit back down and watch your head." Sasuke sat down beside her, still waiting for an attack. Suddenly two women came barreling up the hill as if the hounds of hell were on their heels. The one woman with wild, short brown hair stopped in front of the trees panting. "You lose again Tsunade!" the woman, Sasuke believed was called Anko yelled. "Damn it! How much do I owe you so far?" The blond Tsunade asked. "Including your previous loses approximately 35,000 yen" Anko said with a happy smile.

"You two never change." Sasuke turned to see a red-eyed woman walking towards them with Kakashi, Yasashiku, and Asuma close behind. "You lose again Tsunade-san-chan?" Akina asked looking at the two women, who had fallen to the ground. "Hello Akina-hime, we thought you'd be out here." The red-eyed woman said smiling. "Hey ya squirt" Anko said flashing Akina a happy grin. "What do you mean "again" Akina?" Tsunade asked somewhat annoyed. "What are you doing out here Kurenai-sama?" Akina asked the red-eyed woman after returning the greetings of the women. "We came to make sure you stayed out of trouble and we also thought it be nice to get some fresh air and as usual Anko and Tsunade turned it into a chance to gamble" Kurenai replied sitting down in the sun. "Mmmmm! It feels great out here!" Anko exclaimed laying back in the grass. Sasuke looked over at the three Jonin. They were all still standing watching the women who had been their companion for the last several hours. They had a calm demeanor on their faces but Sasuke read past the masks they were wearing. They were all just as terrified of the vampires as he was. What was going through their mind?

Sasuke looked over at the group of female vampires. They had all moved to sit in a small group together in the sunlight and were now laughing at various jokes and talking about normal things. They looked just like all the women he had seen in the village. Nothing about them looked out of place, no fangs, not any hostile attitude, not big black bat wings no nothing. Why was everyone so afraid of vampires? They looked like they wouldn't harm a fly.

Suddenly Sasuke's thought were interrupted by a loud gargling sound. Everyone turned to see the source of the noise was none other than Akina's stomach. "Looks like its lunch time" Kurenai laughed at the young girl. "Now that you mention it, I'm getting kindda hungry myself" Anko said Tsunade shaking her head in agreement. "I know!" Akina yelled out "Let's have a picnic! It's been along time since we're all eaten together outdoors!"

"Sounds good to me, I'll grab the food, Akina you run and tell everyone to meet us up here." Anko said standing up. "Kurenai you and Tsunade grab a couple blankets and a cushion or two." The female vampires stood up and began walking down the hill followed by their human companions. "Hey Tsunade-san-chan! I'll race you back to the garden gate!" Akina yelled taking off towards the gate that had led to the path of the garden. "Come on Sasuke-kun!" she called back.

"NO FAIR! Get back here you little squirt!" Tsunade yelled taking off after the purple haired girl. "Keep up Yasashiku" Sasuke glanced over at the elderly Jonin, who gave a sigh and ran after the vampires. Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid this was, but also ran after Akina while the others continued at a slow relaxed pace. Finally after watching the four shinobi disappear ahead of them Kurenai finally decided to break the silence. "Do you believe that Lady Sakura will dine with us Anko?"

"I doubt it" Anko replied throwing her arms behind her head "You know how she is about going outside in the day light. Reminds her to much of..._him_" an awkward over fell the two women and after this not another word was spoken as the made their way back to the castle.

Kiba had been enjoying his nap, dreaming about Konoha when he was awaken by the sound of wood slamming against stone. He raised his head to see Sasuke walked through the door behind the purple haired girl know as Akina. "I'll only be a minute Sasuke-kun, feel free to look around if you like" Akina said before walking over to the door of Lady Vampkage's office and knocking on the door. Kiba heard a muffled "enter" as Akina disappeared inside the office. Kiba got up and stretched as Sasuke walked towards him. He had never been a great friend of Sasuke's but hey, at least now he had back up incase the vampires got hungry.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Kiba asked flashing a happy smile with Akamaru barking in greeting also. As usual Sasuke just let out a small "hn" as greeting. Before Sasuke could explain the situation the Vampkage came through the doors of her study followed by Akina. "Inuzuka, Akina-hime has offered to escort you outdoors for lunch, you are to listen you her commands as if they were my own" she said her professional voice before turning to Akina "Don't forget that we have training at 13 hundred hours. Good day Akina-hime." Before the last syllable had left her mouth the Haruno girl was half way out of the library.

"Is she always this crabby?" Sasuke asked as the wooden doors swung shut behind the Vampkage.

"She's had it hard" Akina said. "Please don't judge Onee-chan too harshly"

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but please read and review. I promise things are going to start heating up in the 5th or 6th Chapters. A little more of Sakura's past will be reviled, and what will happen when the thirst for blood becomes too much for Sakura to handle? You'll have to wait until my lazy ass gets around to writing it to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I know I never really say much in my notes, but this time I just kindda wanna ask a question to all of the writers who read my fics. You know how when you finish one chapter if feels so awesome. I love that feeling but have you noticed that starting a new chapter is kindda depressing? When you're writing in a notebook when you should be listening to your science's teacher lecture on genetics you have lines and the pages before it to tell you you've done something, but when you're typing all you see is on big blank space and you feel like you've done nothing. I hate that But anyway, I've talked long enough, so now let the show begin! Oh, and sorry this took so long but my kitty broke her leg so I've been watching after her.

Kiba couldn't help but let his mouth hang open. This nice, hyper girl was related to that cold, icy, lifeless bitch? He could not believe it. "You guys are sisters?" Sasuke asked with an equally astonished look. Akina looked around "Come on I'll tell you on the way" she said in a quiet voice, as she quickly walked to the door. Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other before jogging after her.

"Yes we are sisters" Akina began "But only half sisters. We share the same mother but different fathers. You see after Sakura was born the Council of the Elders decided that her father wasn't a good enough mate for our mother, so fearing for his life she sent him away erasing all of his memories of her, his child and the Village Hidden in the Blood. According to Tsunade, it broke our mother's heart to send her true love away; she became very drawn back from society. She became very quiet and cried a lot more than she used to, and never laughed. She was still very kind and would occasionally send a smile our way, but she was always burdened by her broken heart. Eventually, our mother remarried this time to a man the Council decided. And it wasn't long after that that I was born.

That's when the trouble really started. The Elders had a huge controversy over who should be named my mother's heir. Sakura was older, but her father was no longer considered a member of our clan. I was younger and I was born to my mother's "true" husband. My father became angry that my sister might take away what he felt was my rightful title, so as a means of retribution, he began to beat my sister. He bruised, battered and burnt her. When my mother found out she was furious. Without hesitation, she slashed his throat and drank his blood. I was only 4 years old so I don't remember much about it, but from what I've heard from others, she didn't release her hold on his throat until an hour after he was dead. After that, Sakura became very distrustful to men. She stayed in her room, only allowing a few people in. The eight of us were her only companions. If anyone else got near her or even her room she would cower in the corner and cry for hours muttering things like 'Don't hurt me, please, I haven't done anything, leave me alone please'"

Akina stopped speaking; fore they had reached the doors that lead to the garden. "Listen carefully both of you" she said in a quiet voice. "You must never let anyone learn that I've told you this, especially not Sakura. You must swear on your honor as shinobi, that you will never tell a soul." The two leaf ninja shook their heads 'yes'. "Good now remember, we never had this conversation." She finished as she opened the large wooden doors.

"What took you so long Akina" The girl known as Tenten yelled. Kiba looked past her to see Neji. His eye continued to wander around the group. It felt so good to see familiar friendly faces again. "Come on let's eat!" the blond Ino called. "You know it's been a long time since we've had a Spirit Race." Temari said. "Oh man that sounds cool!" Naruto yelled. "What's a Spirit Race, Hinata-chan?" he asked the small pale girl beside him.

"Vampires have the ability to bond with an animal and in return they give us the ability to transform into them." Tenten explained "Each of us can change into a different animal and that animal is also our summoning partner." "That's so cool!" Naruto yelled. "What do you change into!" he asked.

"Naruto what have we told you about having sugar for breakfast" Kakashi asked rolling his one visible eye. "Can we please drown Naruto and put him out of our misery?" Shino asked because Hinata and Temari were very close friends so he had been stuck with Naruto since breakfast. "Come on! Let's get on with the race!" Tsunade yelled. "Alright Tsunade" Anko said "Last one up the hill has to clean the arena after training agreed?" There was a chorus of 'agreed' as the women lined up all except Akina. "I'll be the referee" She said. She stood in front of them, facing the line. "Being your transformations!" She called. The humans watched as the women performed a few hand signs and their bodies changed into animals. Hinata became a dove, Ino became a pig A/N: heh , Kurenai became a panther, Anko became a wolf, Tsunade became a lion, and Tenten a bear. "On your marks!" Akina pulled at the ties on her head band. "Get set!" She raised it high in the air "GO!" She yelled bringing her head band down. The vampires took off towards the hill causing Akina's knee length black shirt to fly wildly around her.

Akina laughed before turning and slowly jogging up the hill followed by the humans. "Why aren't you racing Akina-hime?" Asuma asked in a very respectful voice. Akina turned around and jogged backwards as she spoke "First of all no one calls me 'Akina-hime' except Kurenai-sama and that's only out of habit. She used to watch after me when I was younger and since the Elders were always around Kurenai-sama was forced to call me Akina-hime. But most everyone else calls me Akina-chan or just plain Akina. And I'm not racing because my spirit animal has really short legs."

"What is your spirit animal Akina?!" Naruto yelled, excited even more by the race. "Why don't I just show you" Akina said stopping short. She preformed a few hand signs and morphed into a small brown field mouse. "This is why I usually don't race." The small mouse said. "Whoa, that's cool!" Naruto said looking down at the mouse. "Is this for real Akina?"

"As real as it gets" Akina said "This technique is tiajutsu, there's only one side effect" She finished as she slowly walked up the hill on all fours. "What's the side effect?" Sasuke asked with little interest "I can't change back for 5 minutes" she said "You should all just go ahead; it's going to take me forever to get up this hill." Everyone looked at each other wondering if they should or not. Akina noticed their stares and said "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it, just go ahead, and if you get in trouble I'll take the heat for it now go, consider it an order" She finished carefully making her way through dandelions, grass and the occasional caterpillar.

Everyone carefully made their way past the girl, everyone that is except Sasuke who had kneeled down behind her and was watching her walk. Akina continued for a few minutes making very little progress before acknowledging the young Uchiha's presence. "If you're waiting for me to get up this hill you're going to be waiting a long time." She said "What do you usually do when you have to transform?" Sasuke asked as he watched her climb awkwardly over a large stone. "Kurenai-sama usually lets me ride on her back or one of the other's will carry me." She grunted before she slid off the rock and fell hard on her butt. "Ow!" she said cursing under her breath. "Here" Sasuke sighed, putting her hand down on the ground. "I'll carry you." Akina looked up at him for a moment before giving him a smile. "Thank you Sasuke-kun" She said crawling into his hand. Sasuke set her on his shoulder before quickly making his way up the hill.

About 2 yards from the top Sasuke slowed to a walk. "Um Sasuke-kun you might want to put me down and go on ahead" Akina said "Why?" Sasuke replied "We're almost to the top"

"I know" Akina replied "But remember how I said there was a side effect to my changing back?"

"Yeah, What about it"

"Well there's two parts to that problem." Akina said in a nervous tone.

"What would that..." Sasuke began but before he could finish he was pushed to the ground by an overwhelming weight suddenly being applied to his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I tried to tell you but um "Akina cried moving to the side. "I can't really control my jutsu very well and um," Sasuke looked to his left to find a nude Akina kneeling beside him. Sasuke found himself dumbstruck; he felt the blood rush to his face as he looked away.

"Well well well what do we have hear." A voice from above them asked. Sasuke and Akina wheeled around to find Anko standing on top of the path with Kurenai, Tsunade and the other ninjas standing behind her. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Cut it out Tsunade! Leave me alone you two!" Akina yelled at them folding her arms over her bare bosom. "You know I can't control my transformation yet."

"You know that's kindda pathetic Akina-chan" Temari piped in from the back. "Your 17 and you still can't control it. Lady Vampkage was only 15 when she mastered her's."

"Shut up Temari!" Tenten said "You and I both know that Lady Haruno was a special case. Most vampires can't control their powers until they're 18. And you have no room to talk. _**You**_ were _**19**_ before you could control your powers." Temari looked away from them girl with a small 'hmp' and a blush of embarrassment. Tenten walked over to Akina and preformed a few hand signs causing Akina to disappear in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Akina was now wearing a black shirt with a short dark blue skirt. "There you go Akina-chan; you can borrow some of my clothes for now." Tenten said pulling the younger girl to her feet.

"Well now that Akina's decent and Sasuke over there is satisfied" Anko continued with a broad smile "LET'S EAT!" which was followed by a chorus of "yeah" s and everyone making their was back up the hill. The day continued with laughter, smiles and jokes. Everyone relaxed completely many of the men feeling as if they were back home in Konoha. There was joking between the vampires and the humans, mainly towards Akina and Sasuke. By the time the sun was setting everyone was full, happy, and perfectly comfortable with one another. They day would have been perfect.

Would have been if they had not forgotten about training.

A/N: Okay, This is one of the longest chapters I've written so I'm using this Author's Note as like a divider between part one and part two. Well now everyone knows that Sakura and Akina are sisters. So please enjoy the rest of this Chapter.

By the time they returned to the castle, they found Sakura waiting for them in the main hallway, standing with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring. "Good evening everyone" she said her voice colder than usual. Kiba watched as a silent flinch seemed to pass through the women and the relaxed atmosphere disappeared instantly. "G-good evening Lady Vampkage" the women stuttered out bowing deeply. The men followed their example, but thinking it in their best interest to remain silent. "I believe my final instruction to you this morning was 'We shall all meet on the training grounds at 13 hundred hours those who are late will be punished. Lunch will be taken on your own time' is that not correct?"

"That is correct Lady Vampkage" they replied.

"I did not say completely ignore training and go off and have a party and do heavens knows what else" She continued her tone becoming harsher "Now for your punishment. You will all return to your rooms, you are to stay in your rooms, you shall not be allowed out to visit one another, you are not to leave your room for anything except training or unless I summon your presence, I will send your meals to your room. I will inform you when your punishment is lifted. Do I make my self clear girls?"

"Crystal Lady Vampkage" they replied.

"Good, now return to your rooms immediately, Inuzuka forward now!" She said. Kiba stepped forward, making sure to keep his eyes focused on the ground. "You are now under my orders again" she said "Now follow me, dismiss girls" with these final words the hall quickly cleared as Sakura made her way back to her own room with Kiba and Akamaru at her heels. "Tell me Inuzuka, how was your day?"

"Fine Lady Vampkage" he replied.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she said turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Yes Lady Vampkage" he said making sure not to meet her gaze, a big mistake considering when she stopped suddenly he ran directly into her back. She turned around and stared at Kiba with her unrelenting gaze. She slowly reached out a hand and placed her index finger under his chin, raising his gaze to her's. "There's something your not telling me Inuzuka." She said lowering the lids on her eyes. Kiba felt the numbness travel through his body once again. "Well what is it Inuzuka? Tell me" She said moving closer to him. "You can't hide anything from me Inuzuka. I'll find out eventually," she whispered almost seductively in his ear.

Kiba felt his whole body begin to shake as she pushed him roughly against a near by wall. "Tell me Inuzuka, what would your blood type be?" she asked as she slowly dragged her lips to the nape of his neck pulling his jacket out of her way. "You don't need to fear me right now Inuzuka, you can still be of use to me" Sakura whispered, her tone not quite as cold as before but still holding authority and power. Kiba felt the numbness in his body recede, but the slight shaking continue. He felt Sakura's arms snake gently around his waist. "Did you know that most people call it 'blood sucking' when a vampire takes blood from a victim?" She asked more of a statement then a question. "It's more like blood letting. All of the good vampires ask permission before taking blood, but there are a few who enjoy the fight. A rather sickening duel if you ask me." She said resting her head on his shoulder nuzzling him slightly.

'What the hell is happening?' Kiba asked himself as he watched the vampire's sudden displays of affection. 'Why do I want to hold her? Why does it feel like something's wrong? It feels like she's almost _afraid_ of _me_'

"You don't know how much I want to sink my teeth into your neck right now." She purred to him, literally. Kiba felt the vibrations making there way throw the Vampkage's body. "I can feel the warmth of your body Inuzuka, mmmmm, it feels so wonderful. I wish I could feel this warmth always. For just a moment I would like to feel your warm blood flowing through me. If only for a second, but unfortunately, a person like me cannot allow themselves something that would bring that much pleasure." She finished pushing away from him, and continuing her way down the hall. Kiba and Akamaru exchanged glances. 'What the hell was that?!' Kiba mentally screamed to his companion. 'I don't know.' Akamaru seemed to say as they followed after the Vampkage. 'But for a second there I thought your pants were going to rip.' He added playfully. 'AKAMARU!' Kiba yelled mentally taking a playful swat at his friend. 'I just wish I could know weather she's my friend or my enemy.'

A/N: Well, I think this is one of my longest chapter ever, 7 pages. But now you just have to wait to find out if Sakura is a friend or a foe. The next Chapter's going to be...interesting. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Well nothing new really happening, so on with the story! Oh, and my kitty's leg is all better now! YAY KITTY!

Kiba sat staring out his window. It had been almost two months since they had forgotten training and still no on was allowed out of their rooms. After that night Sakura had returned to her usual cold self and had possible become even shorter tempered, as Sasuke had found out the day before during training.

Flash Back

Everyone watched as Sasuke and Akina walked onto the training field. "Begin on my mark" called the Vampkage from the side lines. "Begin!" She yelled. The two ninja both armed themselves with kunai before locking blades with the other. Sasuke smirked to himself. 'Now that I have one of her hands blocked there's nothing she can do right away, it'll give me a little more time to think of a plan' he thought to himself. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by Akina's foot making contact with his face. 'Damn it' he thought as he was thrown back several yards, dropping his kunai pack in the process.

'Let's see how much of a ninja you are without your kunai pack" Akina taunted. 'Only one way out of this' Sasuke thought as he began his hands signs "Fire Style: Flaming Ball Jutsu!" he yelled. Everyone watched as Akina's eyes widened in fear. Her whole body began to shake with terror as the giant ball of flames made their way towards him. She made no move to defend herself, she merely stood in place her mouth open in a silent scream. "Akina! Move you fool!" Tsunade called from the side lines, but it was too late, the ball was already too close for her to evade it. Suddenly there was a flash of black right before Akina burst into flames. The group watched as the fire burnt steadily for a few minutes before being cut into two parts and disappeared revealing Sakura standing in front of Akina, who was crouched down behind her, clutching her head, sobbing loudly.

Without hesitation, Sakura sprang upon Sasuke a look of pure hatred was on her face. She pushed the young Sharigan wielder against a near by tree with a kunai placed hard against his throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat Uchiha." She said letting venom drip into every word, pushing the kunai harder against his throat causing a fair sized drop of blood to run down the slender column of his neck. Just as she was about to drag the blade across his vital vein she felt a small tug on her shirt. She turned her head slightly to find the young girl beside her. "Please Lady Vampkage spare Sasuke-kun, he didn't mean to frighten me." Akina said looking at her sister with a pleading look in her swollen eyes. "Very well Akina-hime." Sakura said after a long pause. "But you!" she said turning back to Sasuke "If I EVER catch you using fire jutsu again, you won't be so lucky!" She finished stepping back from the boy. "Training is done for the day. You are all dismissed back to your rooms."

Everyone spread out to the different exits each taking their own route. Kiba followed the still angry Vampkage up a set of outdoor stairs. He looked back over the training ground to see Akina kneeling on the ground shaking uncontrollably. Everyone else had left except of course for Sasuke. Kiba had never seen such a hurt expression on Sasuke's face before. He watched silently as the young Uchiha walked over to the terrified girl and place a hand on her back. Almost immediately, Akina threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Without hesitation Sasuke wrapped Akina in a tight embrace and spoke softly to her. Kiba gathered his chakra in his ears, amplifying his sense of hearing.

"I'm sorry Akina-chan" he heard Sasuke whisper "I didn't mean to scare you; I didn't know you were afraid of fire."

"It's okay Sasuke" Akina said cuddling into his chest her sobs slowing to small hiccups "It's alright; I know you didn't mean to scare me. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose" Sasuke rested his head on the top of Akina's long fuchsia hair. "Forgive me Akina-chan"

"There's nothing to forgive Sasuke-kun" She replied pulling back to look at his face with a happy smile. Sasuke gave her a small smile in return before giving her a gentle kiss on the mouth. When they finally broke apart they left the training ground together hand in hand.

End Flashback

They hadn't had training since but the incident had revealed that the cold Vampkage had a weakness, her younger sister. He wondered what she would have been like if not for her traumatic childhood. Would she be bright, sunny and happy like Akina and the others? Could he a Lady Haruno ever get along like Sasuke and Akina?

Suddenly Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from Lady Vampkage's room. "What the hell!" he said as he opened the conjoining door to reveal the pink haired woman laying sprawled out, face down on the floor with a broken glass and small red tablets littering the floor around her. Kiba ran over to the incapacitated woman. "Lady Vampkage! Lady Vampkage!" he called turning her over on her back "Are you alright?" He heard a low moan come from the woman. 'At least she's breathing' he thought. "Akamaru! Get in here boy!" He called into the other room, Akamaru, having heard his master's summoning, ran into the room and stood by his companion's side. "Listen to me carefully Akamaru, I want you to stay here with Lady Vampkage; I'm going to find Akina-chan" he said standing up. Akamaru settled himself near the unconscious girl as Kiba walked out of the room. He gathered his chakra into his nose and sniffed the air. "Got'ch"

Kiba took off in the direction of the scent and eventually came to a heavy wooden door with a small light blue sign on the door that read "Akina's Room". "Akina-chan!" he yelled banging his fist against the door. "Akina-chan, it's about Lady Vampkage!" The door jerked open suddenly to reveal the young woman standing at the door, her purple shirt half-way unbuttoned and beginning to slide off her shoulders. "Oh, it's you Kiba" she said blushing, trying to pull her shirt back on to her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"It's Lady Vampkage, I found her collapsed in her room, I don't know what's wrong with her" he said. Kiba watched as the color drained from her face and her hands begin to shake, leaning on the door frame for support. "Are you all right Akina?" Sasuke called from inside the room before appearing behind Akina without his shirt. Akina quickly regained her composure and took control of the situation. She stood back up and squared her shoulders.

"Kiba-kun, I need you to come with me." Akina said as she walked back into the room buttoning her shirt in the process. She went over to a small wooden chest she had at the foot of her bed and took out an averaged sized black pouch. "Sasuke I want you to go and tell Tsunade to come to the Vampkage's room. Then go to Kurenai and Anko tell them to get the others and meet me in the library. I want you to go with them. Tell them I'll explain when I'm finished doing what I have to do." She finished throwing Sasuke his shirt. Kiba and Sasuke stood looking at each other for a moment as Akina made her way down the hall. Neither one had ever seen Akina acting so... well acting so mature. "Did I stutter?" she asked when she noticed neither of the men following orders. Sasuke threw on his shirt as he trotted down the hall and Kiba quickly ran beside the woman until they came to Sakura's room. "Go back to your room until I call you alright Kiba?" Akina said disappearing inside of the room. Kiba walked back to his room as Akina shooed Akamaru back into the room as well.

Kiba paced his room for what seemed like hours waiting for Akina to call him. Finally, when he was too exhausted to pace anymore he flopped down on the bed. After tossing and turning for a while he finally fell into a fitful sleep. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he was awakened by someone entering his room. He sat up in his bed and was astonished at what he saw.

A/N: Okay, I'm about half way through. Probably only about three or four more chapters. Please read and review, anonymous reviews are welcome, flames, it sucks anything really.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood of Eternity 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I have returned! sigh I can't wait till spring gets here! I'm getting so sick of all this cold, wet, muddy and nasty weather! I hate it! COME ON SPRING! Well anyway, on with the story, and please read and review!

Kiba looked through the darkness to find the Vampkage, leaning against the door frame in support. "Lady Vampkage! Are you alright?" he asked climbing off of the bed and walking over to her. "I'm fine Inuzuka" she replied still leaning on the doorframe. "Tell me Inuzuka" Haruno-san continued walking into the room. "Why did you fetch Akina-hime?" she asked sitting down in a nearby chair as Kiba took a seat on the bed.

"Oh, well, I didn't know who else to get Lady Vampkage." Kiba said, suddenly feeling nervous. He knew why he had gone for Akina instead of the others, but he couldn't let the vampire learn that she and Akina were sisters. "Really Inuzuka, you think by now you would understand that I don't appreciate being lied too" she replied quickly looking at him. "In fact, I find it one of the most annoying things on the planet." she continued standing up. "Now tell me Inuzuka, why did you go to Akina?" She placed her hand firmly on the bed on each side of Kiba, and stared at him intensely.

Kiba looked back into her deep green eyes. He expected to feel the sudden numbness and shaking begin but none did. The young man noticed that her eyes seemed different. They seemed to sparkle with, could it be, want? Almost like she wanted to be close to him, like she just wanted him to touch her, almost like she wanted to love him. "Answer me Inuzuka." The Vampkage said again, her voice almost shaky, as if fearing the answer. Kiba was still struggling with the decision to either lie again or tell he knew the truth.

"I know you have to be wondering why I was ill today Inuzuka." Sakura said abruptly changing the subject. When Kiba did not respond to her question she continued. "You see, it's a condition that all vampires suffer from. We need blood to survive. But sometimes it's impossible for us to obtain human blood, or even animal blood, so the Village Hidden in the Blood developed blood capsules. Blood capsules are a substitute to real blood, but sometimes former human vampires or half-vampires can't handle them."

"But what would that have to do with you Lady Vampkage?" Kiba asked trying to play dumb. "I'm a half-vampire." She said with a smile. "My father was a human. But that's not important. I still need blood, the capsules made me sick, I haven't had real blood in almost two years now. I've satisfied my hunger with poorly made capsules and animal blood. I've denied myself the pleasure of true blood as long as I can but now I can't go more then another day without it."

Before she finished her final word she pushed Kiba back onto the mattress and was kneeling over top of him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, not to intimidate but as if to promise safety. She lowered her head to the nape of his neck and slowly began licking his neck and purring softly. "I need blood from you Inuzuka, but I promise I shall not hurt you. It shall be very pleasurable for both of us. That's why I've gone so long without blood, someone as horrible and wicked as myself could not allow themselves such a privilege." Kiba felt his whole body beginning to tingle as the pink haired woman licked his neck and talked to him softly. He felt the goose bumps rise up on his skin as the Haruno girl ran her arms up his shirt and pulled it roughly over his head. He watched as her head returned to the nape of his neck before she began to trail her tongue gently down his chest causing him to unconsciously wrap his arms around her waist.

She stopped suddenly and stared at his well toned torso. She then took her finger and ran it slowly up and down his chest, making three small cuts on his chest with her nails. Kiba watched her as she stared at the cuts as the blood began to slowly ooze out. Sakura then lowered her head to the first cut and slowly began tasting it before making her way back up his chest to the second and the third. When she had finished with his chest she returned to the nape of his neck leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as she went. The Vampkage placed her hands on his shoulders and began filling Kiba's body with her chakra before sinking her teeth deep into his neck.

But Kiba felt nothing fore as soon as the vampire had shared her chakra with him he had been put into a state of pure bliss. He felt completely weightless, feeling only the woman above him. Without even thinking he slid his arms up Sakura's shirt unhooking her bra in the process. His arms seemed to work on their own accord as they began to unbutton the front of the woman's black shirt. Kiba could feel his heart rate rising and his breathing quicken. He didn't understand what was happening to him; all he knew is that he wanted to feel himself buried deep inside his pink-haired captor. He wanted to taste her warm wet flesh, hear her call his name; begging him to go faster and harder. But suddenly Kiba was thrust back into the real world as the Vampkage unclenched herself from his neck and retreated from the room.

Kiba sat up on the bed, wondering what in hell had just happened to him. He reached up and rubbed his neck to find to small puncture wounds that were already beginning to heal. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he wondered as her lay back on the bed, preparing for a fitful night one sleep.

Meanwhile, outside to the village castle standing underneath on of the cherry blossom trees, a young man with black hair, wearing a long black cloak stood watching the moon. 'So this is where you've run to my little Cherry Blossom' He thought to himself. 'I told you, you could never run from me. I've come to end your miserable existence.'

A/N: Well this chapter was interesting huh? Took me long enough to write, but anyway, please read and review. Only 2 more chapters to go!


	9. Chapter 9

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!!!

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I've kindda hit a rut were I really don't want to do anything. But I got a new review and I re-read all of the old ones so now I'm motivated! Oh, and at the end of the last Chapter I lied, it's probably gonna be more like 3 or 4 more chapters (possibly 5). But anyway, I'm welcome to any reviews, requests, flames, suggestions whatever ya got for me! I'll try and reply to all of them promise!

Kiba sat in the warm den looking out of the window at the falling snow. It was hard to believed he'd been her six months already. He hadn't seen the Vampkage in almost a month, ever since the night she had taken blood from him. The wound had faded away into a light scar, barely visible. From what he had heard from Akina, whom care he'd been placed under, and the other women, their young leader didn't care for cold weather and holidays.

"Watching the snow fall?" a voice asked behind him. Kiba turned to see Tsunade walking towards him with two mugs of something steaming hot. "Hey Tsunade-san, what's up, where's Yasashiku at?"

"Losing to Shikamaru at a game of Go again." Tsunade replied with a small chuckle handing him one of the mugs. "Here, its Akina's famous hot chocolate, go with or without sake." Kiba smiled at the older woman's small joke. The two then fell into silence except for the occasional sip of the warm drink and the gentle click of Go stones in the other room. "Your thinking about Lady Haruno aren't you?" Tsunade said breaking the silence. "Yeah, but doesn't really matter does it." Kiba replied trying to hide the bitterness in his voice "She doesn't really seem to care about me one way or the other, not that I really care."

"Hm, your just seeing Lady Haruno's shell, she's been like that ever since the attack on our village. As the heir to the title of Vampkage, she feels like it was her fault that I tall happened. Plus the added pressure of being thrust into leadership. She's young; she doesn't know how to handle it all. When she became the Vampkage, she was too old to be considered a child, but not quite a woman." Tsunade explained as she studied her cup. "Her way of dealing with it is to shut her true feelings away from the world. She's afraid that if we know how scared she is we'll lose faith in her. And as far as you, she's always had a tendency to be weary of men. Also, she's upset because she doesn't like to take blood." Kiba looked at Tsunade as his hand automatically went to the scar on his neck. Tsunade let out a loud laugh upon seeing his gesture.

"Come now Kiba, did you think it was oblivious? We all know what a bite mark looks like." Tsunade said, "But that's not the point I was trying to make. Lady Haruno is still uncomfortable feeling close to people. She feels like if she doesn't let people near her, she can never feel the emotional pain again. But sometimes I think that the loneliness of having no one is worse than loving the people around you and enjoying their memories when their gone. Think about it Kiba, try and understand it from her perspective." Tsunade then began walking back into the room, where from all the noise and cussing, Yasashiku had lost once again "And by the way, I just like to say, that a long walk through the garden is always good for thinking." With these final words she left Kiba alone with his thoughts. Kiba watched the light snow falling for a few more second before letting out a sigh. 'I need to clear my head' he thought as he sat the mug down on a near by table, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. 'Maybe Tsunade's right, the garden probably looks nice covered in snow'

Several Minutes Later in the Garden

Kiba let out a lonely sigh. So far his walk in the garden wasn't helping any. He was still confused and frustrated with his feelings for the Vampkage. He slowly walked through the lifeless garden working his way slowly up to the top of the hill were he know the dormant cherry trees stood. 'Damn it, why the hell do I feel like this? She's a vampire, I'm a human, she's totally lifeless I'm wild and crazy, she doesn't give a rat's ass if I live or die and I... I can't seem to live without her.' He thought with defeat. There was no doubt about it, he, Kiba Inuzuka, wild and crazy ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, trainer of ninja dogs, was in love with Sakura Haruno, Vampkage of the Village Hidden in the Blood. When he finally reached the top of the hill he slumped against a tree, closed his eyes and thought about the revelation he had just made.

Kiba was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't sense a stranger's chakra or hear his footsteps in the snow until it was too late. Kiba felt his world slowly begin to spin around him before he fell unconscious to the ground. "I think you will be quite useful to me." The stranger said picking up Kiba's body. Before he departed the stranger he took out a headband and dropped it carelessly in the snow. 'This should be enough of a clue for you my little Cherry Blossom.'

Back at the Castle

Sakura sat in her room with the windows shut and the curtains drawn tightly over them. 'I wonder what everyone else is up to' she thought to herself as she heaved a heavy sigh. 'Maybe I'll go down and check on them.' The Vampkage quickly stood up and walked downstairs to the room where everyone was having their party.

Before she entered the room she transformed into an average sized tiger and quietly slipped into the room. She stood in the shadows and watched as the group laughed and made jokes. She thought back to the happier times of her childhood. She remembered the parties, dancing, and laughing. She remembered the feelings of freedom when she finally felt comfortable enough around people to leave her room. It was all thanks to him. The first person she had ever really loved. The person who had helped her gain freedom had also slammed the doors of her prison in her face. That man had helped her learned to trust people again, but then he had taken all of that happiness and turned it into hate. She hated him for it so much.

She continued to look around the room, trying to shake the unpleasant memory from her head. Shikamaru was playing Go with Yasashiku again, with Ino and Tsunade watching from the sides. Tenten, Neji, Shino and Temari were sitting by the windows watching the snow fall and making occasional conversation. Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, and Asuma were talking about something foreign Jutsu that the men had learned. Hinata was sitting with Naruto's arm wrapped around her shoulder by the fireplace talking with Akina who was sitting in Sasuke's lap. 'Wait a second,' the young vampire thought with a start, 'One two three...where's Kiba at!?' The pink haired kunoichi felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach. She used her jutsu to register every Chakra in the castle and on the grounds. Her heart sank even more when she recognized a familiar chakra. She quickly returned to her human form just in time to collapse.

"Lady Haruno!" Akina yelled flying to her sister's side. "What's wrong!? Are you okay?"

"Akina listen to me" the woman replied desperately as she clutched the front of the younger vampire's shirt. "He's back and he's got Kiba!"

"Who's back? Who is it Lady Haruno?" Tsunade asked taking control of the situation.

"Itachi"

A/N: Kindda short compared to some of my other chapters, but hey, it's gonna be good. The next chapter will be out soon! Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Akina and Yasashiku.

A/N: HI! Sorry the last Chapter was so short, I kindda wanted to add a little drama to the mix. I assure you there will be PLENTY of drama in this chappie. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!

The room quickly fell into a shocked silence as the Vampkage sat on the floor clutching her right arm as her sister held her by her shoulders. "Are you sure Lady Vampkage?" Kurenai asked stepping up.

"Yes," She replied. "I'd recognize his chakra anywhere."

"What could he want with us now" Hinata asked on the verge of tears. Naruto wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"How do you know he has Kiba?" Kakashi piped in from the back of the room. "Lady Haruno, can sense where a person is, if they're healthy or not or even if they are even alive." Anko explained.

"What are we going to do Lady Haruno?" Temari asked stepping forward. Sakura stood up and quickly regained her composure. "Everyone, listen up!" she yelled. "Split up into squads and everyone take a direction. Temari you and Tenten go south, Ino and Hinata east, Kurenai and Anko west, I'll go north with Akina. Tsunade you stay here and search the castle, just in case. Everyone understand?"

After a brief chorus of 'yes ma'mas' everyone took off in their own directions. Sakura, Akina and Sasuke quickly headed towards the half circle of cherry trees. 'Damn it Itachi, if you do anything to him so help me, I'll suck you dry.' As they approached the trees she noticed a something on the ground and stopped to examine it. She dropped the item as her hands began to shake. Akina and Sasuke came up behind the Vampkage and as Akina silently comforted her sister, Sasuke picked up the discarded item. It was a Blood head band with a slash mark through the broken heart. But that wasn't the only thing strange about the headband. Aside from the slash mark the cloth portion of the band was blotched with blood and a small piece of paper was attached to the back with a shuriken. Sasuke detached the note as the two women stood up to join him. He opened the note and read aloud:

"Hello My Little Cherry Blossom,

By now you must have sensed my presence so their no real need to tell you I've returned. I don't know why you insist upon running away from me, it will only cause pain for you and the others. You should have just died with the rest of your clan; your presence will only cause more pain for the others. I'm afraid I will have to teach you that the hard way. I plan on taking my blood back through this boy. If you wish to save him, come find me. What will if be Lady Vampkage? Will you save him or will you run like the little coward that you are and always have been. Oh, and by the way, I thought you might want your mother's headband back.

Itachi

The group fell into silence as Sakura stared at the headband that was soaked in her mother's blood. 'You've gone to far this time Itachi.' Sakura thought to herself. 'I won't have anymore blood on my hands. One of use will die tonight.' "What should we do Lady Vampkage?" Sasuke asked bring the woman out of her trance. "We're going after them of course." Sakura replied. She took a deep breath before beginning a few hand signs. "Chakra Tracker Jutsu!" she yelled. In her mind she saw a flash of the trail Itachi had took and after a few minutes she had the trail memorized. "Alright, Akina, I want you and Uchiha to go tell Tsunade to sound the alarm to bring everyone back to the castle. Then I want you to follow me, here's the map" Sakura placed her hand on Akina's forehead and gave her a copy of the mental map she had just made. "Now be quick and careful!" she yelled back as she sprung away.

"Do you think she'll be okay by herself?" Sasuke asked as he and Akina hurried back to the castle. "And who is this Itachi guy?"

"Sakura will be fine, she may not look like much, but she can hold her own in a fight." Akina replied. "And Itachi used to be Sakura's companion before are village was destroyed."

"Why wasn't he killed along with the other vampires and humans?"

"Because Itachi's the one who killed them"

A/N: Not much to say except, Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Blood of Eternity 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do on the OC's

A/N: I know the last chapter wasn't much, but I promise a lot more is going to happen this time. I'm both relieved and sorry that the story's almost over. I love this story; I'm just tired of thinking about it morning noon and night. Also Kitty wants me to write a story with both of us in it again, so the next one is going to include her and me. I promise you; you won't want to miss it. Anyway, on with the ass kicking and blood sucking!

'Oh man, where am I?' Kiba thought as he slowly regained consciousness only to realize he was tied securely to a tree. 'What the hell?'

"Well nice to see you're awake" an unknown voice said. Kiba lifted his head with a heavy groan of exertion to see a tall man with black hair pulled back in a pony tail that ended in the middle of his shoulder blades. He was wearing a long black cloak with cloud like designs over it. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked as he pushed off of the tree he had been leaning on. "Who are you?" Kiba asked suddenly feeling wide awake. "My name is Itachi."

"Why have you tied me up?" Kiba asked straining against the ropes to no avail. "Because if you leave I'll have no bait to catch my fish with." "What? What do you mean 'catch your fish with'? Damn it! You better untie me right now or I'll..." here Kiba was cut off by a kunai flying by his face before lodging itself in the tree slashing his cheek in the process.

"I don't think you're in a position to threaten" Itachi said looking straight into his eyes. Kiba felt as if he was falling into darkness. His whole body was numb with fear. Then suddenly intense pain began shooting through his body. He screamed in agony. Every nerve cell in his body was pulsating with pain. Suddenly the pain stopped, giving him enough time to catch his breath. "How was that?" Itachi asked in a sickening voice. "I wouldn't feel too relieved if I was you, things only get worse from here on out."

As soon as Kiba had regained a normal breathing patter the pain began again, this time more intense then the last time. He screamed louder and strained against the ropes that held him. But a few seconds after the pain had begun it stopped suddenly. Although he still couldn't see he heard the sounds of metal hitting metal and then the sudden swish of air of a teleportation jutsu. As he slowly regained his sight he felt the ropes loosen until he was able to slump to the ground.

"Kiba!" a woman's voice called to him as he leaned over to vomit. "Kiba are you alright?" she asked even more frantic than before.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kiba said as he tried to get his eyes to focus. After several minutes his surroundings came into focus and he was able to see the Vampkage sitting beside him in the snow. Her hair was a bit wild and wind swept and she had small scrapes over her hands and face. "Lady Vampkage! What are you doing here?" he asked confused by her presence. "I came to rescue you silly" she said her voice full of emotion. Kiba stared into her usually cold eyes. But instead of their usual hardness he saw fear and sadness. He noticed her body was shaking from what appeared as both cold and emotion. He wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to comfort the woman he had come to love. As he was about to reach out a hand to up her to him he heard someone cry out her name.

"Lady Haruno! Lady Haruno! Where are you Lady Haruno!?"

"Over here Akina!" She called back as she quickly regained her composure.

The next few hours were a complete blur to Kiba. He remembered the Vampkage giving everyone orders. He remembers being half lead, half carried back to the castle by two of the leaf Jonin, Kakashi and Asuma probably, he remembered the humans being instructed to return to their rooms while the vampires had an important meeting. He had half walked half stumbled to his room and flopped down on the bed not even bothering to remove his clothes. His whole body seemed to cry out in pain as he lay their trying to get his thoughts in order. Why had this Itachi guy taken him? He had never met him before. And what did he mean 'bait for a fish'?

Kiba lay on his bed for several minutes pondering about it before he finally fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, he awoke to the sound of his door being open. Automatically he jumped out of the bed drawing a kunai in the process. "Who's there!" he demanded. He was just barely able to make out the outline of a small person standing in the entrance of his room. "Are you alright Kiba?" the figure asked as she stepped out of the darkness.

"I'm fine Lady Vampkage" Kiba said with a sigh of relief as he slipped the kunai back into its holster. "Is anything wrong?"

"What happened to your cheek?" she asked completely ignoring his question. "Hm?" Kiba responded raising a hand to feel the small streak of dried blood that had mixed with his usual face paint. "Oh, it's nothing, that Itachi guy threw a kunai at me." "Itachi threw a kunai at you?" the vampire asked suddenly snapping to attention. For the first time since she had found him, Kiba looked deep into the eyes of the Vampkage. Her emerald green eyes were brimmed with tears and they seemed to be shaking. "Lady Vampkage, are you alright?" Kiba asked unsure of what was bothering the woman so much. With a cry of his name, the pink haired shinobi threw herself into his chest. Instinctively Kiba wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers as she cried.

After several minutes the Vampkage's tears stopped but still she didn't pull away from him. "I'm sorry Kiba, this was my fault" she whispered to him. "No it wasn't" Kiba assured her "How could it be your fault?"

"Because Itachi is after me. He wants nothing more than to see me dead." Sakura replied her voice choking at the end, a sure sign she was about to burst into a new round of tears.

"Why would he want to kill you? Do you even know him?" Kiba asked as he rubbed her back trying to keep her from crying again.

"Know him" Sakura replied with a bitter laugh "I was his lover"

A/N: I know I'm going to get some angry e-mails. I can just feel it. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs.

A/N: No angry e-mails yet. But please read and review.

Kiba stood still for a minute just holding Sakura. She had been in love with that crazy man? Did she still love him? If so why was he trying to kill her? He felt the vampire beginning to shake, and it suddenly didn't matter to him. All that seemed to matter now was making sure she was alright. Kiba gently picked the pink haired kunoichi as he moved to sit on the bed, and placed her in his lap, rocking her soothingly as her warm tears began soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I didn't mean to drag you into this" Sakura whimpered through her tears.

"It's alright Lady Vampkage" Kiba said trying to sooth her. "Damn it, don't call me that, I hate that title" Sakura cried out as she buried her face into his neck. "I never wanted to be the Vampkage. I asked to be born first. I never asked to be a half vampire." She sobbed as she sunk her nails into Kiba's flesh. Kiba flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "Hush Sakura-chan" Kiba said resting his head on top of her's. "Just sleep Little Blossom, you'll feel better in the morning." Kiba felt the woman's breathing even out as her sobs ceased. After he was sure she was asleep Kiba gently slipped her out of his lap onto the bed, before pulling the covers around the both of them, and took his own advice.

The next morning, when he awoke Sakura was gone. As he changed his clothes, he was about to go look for her when Akina came into his room. "Come with me Kiba, Lady Haruno's orders." Was all she said before turning on her heels and exiting the room. Kiba quickly followed the woman out of the room. "What's going on Akina-chan?" he asked as he jogged to keep up.

"You're going home" was her simple reply.

"What?" Kiba asked stopping dead in his tracks. "What do you mean 'going home'? I'm already home."

"Don't be a fool Kiba!" Akina yelled suddenly turning on him with tears in her eyes. "You're going back to the Leaf Village with the others! Now come on before they leave without you!" Akina turned quickly and continued quickly towards the main hall. Kiba followed after her in a haze. He was going back to Konoha. Everything would be back to normal. As he entered the main hall he saw that all of his comrades standing together in a group talking quietly. Kiba went over and joined them, though he did not join in the conversation.

"Why do you think their sending us back?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know," Asuma replied "You think it's got anything to do with what happened last night?"

"Probably" Sasuke replied, as the vampires walked in. "Are you all ready?" Kurenai asked as she began her hand signs. After short nods of yes Kurenai activated her jutsu and the men blacked out. When they awoke they were outside the gates of Konoha, with no signs that the vampires had ever been there. No signs except for the two pin pricks on their neck.

After they got their bearings back they all stood up and walked back into the village. Before the gates closed behind him, Kiba swore he could also see the outline of the Vampkage standing in the trees. "Good-bye Sakura" he whispered as the gates closed.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is incredibly short, and I know I probably should have just put it with Chapter 10 but, I'm lazy so leave me alone. Please read and review! One more chapter to go!


	13. Chapter 13

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OCs

A/N: This is the first half of the final chapter of Blood of Eternity. I think I started writing this a little bit before Christmas and now it's May and I'm just starting to finish. But THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Anyway one with Part One of the Grand Finale!

Kiba sat on his bed staring out the window. He and the others had been home for almost two months now and he still wasn't used to daily life. He had thought everything would return to normal but nothing seemed normal anymore. People treated him different; like he was supposed to have a nervous break down ever time someone looked at him. Or like he would suddenly grow wings and start sucking blood out of everyone. And if they saw the scars on his neck, they'd run in the complete opposite direction.

He let out a sigh as he looked at the clock. He stood up, clipping on his kunai porch in the process. Training with the other former human companions was about all he had to look forward to these days. They seemed to be the only ones who understood him anymore. He walked out of his apartment and made his way slowly to the training ground. When he finally arrived he was the last one their. He received a few looks of acknowledgement from the three older Jonin, but everyone else was in the same mood he was; lost, tired, and broken hearted. "Well aren't ya'll a happy lot" a voice said behind them. Everyone turned to see a young girl covered with a black cloak. In an instant Sasuke was in front of the woman holding her against him in an aggressive lip lock. After several minutes of tongue play and uncertain looks from the others, Akina and Sasuke finally broke apart and came back over towards the group, Sasuke's arm draped protectively over her shoulder.

"HEY! IF AKINA-CHAN IS HERE THAT MEANS HINATA AND THE OTHERS ARE WITH HER!" Naruto yelled returning to his usual hyper self. "Where are they!? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I hate to burst your bubble Naruto, but their not with me this time" Akina said with an apologetic smile "I'm not even supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked hopping up to sit on one of the three tree stumps.

"Well it's kind of a long story. I'd better start from the beginning" Akina replied taking off her cloak to sit on the ground.

"After you all left, Sakura forbid any of us from leaving the castle or going anywhere by ourselves. She feels responsible for Itachi, so for the last two months ever waking moment she's had has been spent hunting him down. She gotten close a couple times but ever time he somehow manages to get the upper hand and Tsunade, Kurenai, and Anko have to come to her rescue." Akina began before Kiba interrupted her.

"That's something I've been wondering" he said "She told me they used to be lovers, so what's the big deal, why's he want to kill her?"

"I was getting to that" Akina replied back continuing her story. "As you all know, Sakura and I are sisters. Sorry, just need to interrupt for a moment. The way I see it nothing stays a secret long when your stuck with people for a year or so. So I figure word must have gotten out that Akina and Sakura are sisters to the humans through the vampires. So, everyone knows their sisters Sakura used to be very shy and terrified of men. But once a vampire turns 15 she has to have blood to sustain life and of course with blood letting comes...um... intimacy. A human was taken from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, that human was Itachi. After being with him for a few months Sakura finally broke free of her shell. She would smile, laugh, play, train, it was almost like she was normal again, and Itachi played a big part in that, he protected her in the beginning, supported her as she began re-entering the world, and stood beside her as she began her training. Everyone thought that Itachi was the most wonderful person. But no one knew that he was a member of Ataksuki, an evil organization of human dedicated to the complete annihilation of vampires."

"Sakura and Itachi were inseparable. He was her confidant, her friend, her support, her lover. If you saw one of them you knew the other wasn't far behind. Every one of us believed she fully intended to marry him when she became the Vampkage on her 18th birthday and everyone full supported it. Sakura was on cloud nine, she was young, happy, carefree and in love. At least until Itachi betrayed us."

"Sakura had just turned 17, her second anniversary with Itachi. Itachi had earned our full trust so we allowed him to go to and from the village as he pleased and Sakura usually went with him. But this time, he left her at home saying he had to get something special for her. He was gone for a few hours so the festivities began without him. After about four hours Sakura snuck out to look for him. When she found him she overheard their plans to destroy the Blood Village and rushed back to warn us, unfortunately they were faster. She got back just in time to save me from the flames, getting that scar on her arm in the process." Akina paused here to regain her composer as if she was re-living the events of that horrid night.

"We all watched as everyone was killed. It was horrible, and Sakura took it all as her fault. She forced herself to watch it, freezing her heart to the world. On that day she swore never to let her emotions get in the way of her judgement, that day she swore she would never let this happen to her clan ever again. That day, Sakura became the 6th Vampkage."

As Akina finished her story everyone feel into silence. "I take it that's not the only reason you're here Akina-chan" Shino said being the only one able to find enough nerve to say anything.

"Your right" Akina said with a defeated sigh. "After everyone left Sakura began hunting Itachi, and came close several times, only to be defeated time and time again. She refused to allow us to come with her, saying it was her duty as the Vampkage to protect her people. Most of the time when she would leave we'd all just sit around the castle, but I just couldn't take it anymore, I left the castle, even thought Sakura had ordered all of us to stay put. I walked out into the garden but instead of being greeted by happy flowers and cherry blossom petals, Kisame; Itachi's partner captured me." Akina whimpered as if the very thought of the incident caused her pain. After a moment of shaking and comforting from Sasuke she continued.

"They knocked me out and took me away to their hide out. The tied me up and as Itachi was about it start his torture process, Sakura showed up and once again failed to defeat Itachi. My soul was still in one piece, but I was beaten up pretty bad. Sakura had a complete break down. Finally after two weeks of being locked up in her room, she finally came out with a vacant look in her eyes. She said she was leaving to find Itachi, and it would be their final battle, one way or another. That's why I came here. I'm afraid my sister might be planning to give herself over to Itachi." Akina said finishing her story.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Sakura well enough to say that a plan like that didn't sound anything like her. She was a fighter; she'd proven that by coming out of her shell after being so horrible mistreatment she had received at the hands of her father, at the bravery she'd shown taking over the job of Vampkage when she was only 17, and continuing to fight Itachi even after being defeated so many times. There was no way she'd just throw her life away like that...would she?

"When did she leave?" Kiba asked ready to leave that very moment.

"About two minutes before I did" Akina replied also standing the others following her. "Come on, I'll show you the way". As she finished her sentence she sprang away towards the north.

"Wait for me Sakura" Kiba thought as he and Akamaru who had been waiting patiently at his master's feet, followed Akina "I'm coming for you!"

A/N: I'm sorry this is taking so long . I've got exams going on and in between studying and homework, I've got people calling me 24-7, plus chores so I haven't got a lot of time to write, and when I do get a chance, I'm usually to lazy to get up, turn on the computer and write. So I'm sorry to all my faithful readers, thanks for sticking with me and please forgive my laziness.


	14. Chapter 14

Blood of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series.

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate people who take the time to review, even if it's just to tell me my spelling and grammar is horrible. . But anyway, I'm so glad I'm finally finishing this fic! I love it but after awhile of planning out the whole story over and over again in your head it starts getting a little old. After this I'm writing a new fic called "Kunoichi Revolution" It's a story about the Naruto girls are international music stars, and the boys are high school musician wanna bes all going to the same boarding school, and sharing a dorm. It's going to have crazy pairings. If anyone writes song lyrics, please send them to me and if I like'em, I'll try and use them in the story with dedication to the author. But anyway, THE GRAND FINALE IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura stood in the clearing her, waiting stiffly for Itachi. She wasn't afraid to die, but she was afraid of the pain. No one enjoyed being hurt, but for her it was emotional, metal and physical pain. Even pricking her finger with a kunai was a traumatic experience. "Hello there my Little Cherry Blossom" said a deep, icy, monotone less voice behind her. Sakura turned to face him, showing no fear. "You've grown up quite nicely Sakura, how unfortunate that I must kill such a tempting body." Itachi said with a smirk. She didn't respond, she just continued to stare hatefully into his bloody red eyes. "I see you've grown bolder" he said returning her gaze as the small dots A/N: Can anyone tell me a better word to describe the Sharigan? Cause I keep thinking but I got nothing began spinning around his pupil.

"Are you ready to die my dear Cherry Blossom?" He asked as he activated his Mangekyo Sharigan followed by the Tsukuyomi. Sakura found herself strapped to the front of a cross it is a cross right? I can't remember anything , staring at Itachi, who was armed with a katana. "I think I might as well torture you first, a little taste of what awaits you in hell you pathetic little vampire." Itachi said stabbing the katana into her as clones of Itachi appeared all around them and began stabbing her. She could contain herself no longer. She screamed out in pain. 72 hours in the Tsukuyomi world, seconds in the real world, it made no difference to Sakura. She collapsed on the ground and began coughing up blood. "Itachi, tell me" She said standing back up on shaky knees. "Why, why do you hate vampires so much?"

"Because" Itachi responded walking slowly towards her "I won't be the food supply for a worthless little whore like you." Itachi grabbed Sakura around the throat and lifted her up in the air, still showing no emotion. "Now, I'm going to take back all of my blood slowly" he said drawing a kunai and slowly cut her just below her collar bone, smirking at her quick intake of breath. "Does it hurt Sakura? Are you feeling the pain I felt ever time you sunk those disgusting fangs into be? Is your skin crawling with sickness ever time I touch you? Good, you deserve pain, you deserve to hurt, and you deserve to die!"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears at his words. He was right. He was the second person who had told her this, the first being her father. She really was worthless, a worthless daughter, a worthless lover, a worthless leader, a worthless being. She really did deserve to die. 'I'm sorry mother' she thought as she slowly lost consciousness as Itachi cut her arms revealing on very ugly scar on the right fore arm. Sakura stared at it for a second before letting her arm drop 'This scar means nothing anymore. I once thought it a symbol of strength. I got it saving Akina, I thought that this was my badge of courage, but really it's the symbol of a worthless leader. Forgive me Mother, I failed you as the 6th Vampkage, maybe Akina will do better'

"I think you've bleed enough" Itachi said tightening his grip around her neck before placing the tip of the kunai right in the center of where her heart was. "Time to die, good bye Lady Vampkage" Itachi pulled the kunai back

"Yes" she whispered "It's time to end my worthless existence." She closed her eyes as tears continued to wet her face. Itachi trust the blade forward but before it could make contact with Sakura's skin he was knocked onto his back, causing him to drop both the kunai and Sakura. "Sakura!" Kiba yelled as he rushed to catch her. "Are you alright?" he asked cradling the woman in his arms as he tried to stop the bleeding of the multiple wounds on her body. "She's not your priority right now" Itachi said regaining his composer as he threw four shurikens at Kiba who immediately leapt backwards carrying Sakura.

"And he's not yours" Akina said jumping into the fight stopping the shuriken with a kunai. "Kiba! Get Sakura back to the castle! Sasuke and I will handle Itachi." Kiba nodded his head as he took off towards the castle.

"Kiba" Sakura whispered weakly as she laid her head against his chest "What are you doing here, you should be in Konoha" "Hush Sakura," Kiba replied holding her tightly against him "It's alright; I won't let anything happen to you Sakura." "I know Kiba" Sakura said as she fell unconscious.

Several days later Sakura awoke from her coma with a jolt. "Where am I?" she asked looking around for Itachi. She heard a small chuckle come from the chair in the corner of her room. "Don't you even recognize your own room Onee-chan?" Akina asked stepping towards her sister. She had several wounds on her body all bound tightly in fresh white bandages. "By the way I got you a present" she said throwing a small box on the bed in front of her sister. "Open it".

Sakura carefully opened the box to find an Ataksuki ring and coat. "Wh-whose are theses?" Sakura stuttered out not believing what she was seeing. "Itachi's" Akina said with a happy smile as she hopped onto the bed to hug Sakura "He's dead Sakura! He's finally gone! He's not going to hurt us anymore!" Akina half yelled half cried as tears ran down her face "We're free, we're finally free"

Sakura sat on the bed not able to believe it. She raised her arms and hugged her sister back. "Akina, how did I get back here?" she asked as they both calmed down "Oh, don't you remember, Kiba-san carried you back" Akina said smiling. "But how did he...? Akina" Sakura said giving her sister the motherly look that told her she was busted. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I needed their help" she said looking sheepish hoping her sister didn't switch to Vampkage mode and give her punishment and for a moment she thought she was.

"Did you go to get help or to see Sasuke?" Sakura asked teasingly, she felt like a baby bird just realizing she could fly. She was free, and she planned to make the most of it. She hopped out of bed, changed her clothes and after consulting with Akina headed down to the main hall to find Kiba. When she finally came upon him he was pacing the length of the hall with his hands behind his back. She could hardly stifle a giggle. He looked like a father waiting for his wife to finish giving birth. "I could get used to seeing him like this" she thought with another giggle. She regained her composer and put on her emotionless Vampkage face and walked swiftly into the hall.

"Inuzuka!" she said sharply causing him to jump. "Sakura!" he exclaimed rushing forward but was held at bay by her face. "Weren't my orders not to return to this village?" she asked staring him dead in the eyes. "B-but" he stuttered out. "No 'but's' Inuzuka." Sakura said still holding her face taunt "I told you not to come back here!" she practically yelled. "But I'm glad you did" she said allowing her face to soften. The look Kiba gave her was priceless. It was a look between pure confusion and slight relief that she had stopped yelling. The look of a totally clueless puppy that had just lost its favorite bone. A look that had Sakura doubled over with laughter.

"Okay, I'm confused now." Kiba admitted staring at the laughing Vampkage "Lady Vampkage, did Itachi hit you in the head?"

"Don't call me that!" Sakura said giving him a look that was both playful and disgusted. "'Lady Vampkage' makes me sound as if I'm 130. I'm 19, call me Sakura! I never did like formal titles" she said bending down to pet Akamaru. "Come on, Akina wants everyone to go to the garden." Sakura stood up and took off towards the garden Akamaru following behind her barking like a happy puppy. "Come on Kiba! I'll race you!" Kiba jogged after her still feeling very confused. When the reached the top of the hill, Kiba noticed several tables set up loaded with drinks, food and music was playing from a set of speakers under one of the cherry blossom trees.

Kiba looked around, noticing all the humans holding tightly to their companion. Tenten was sitting in Neji's lap in a chair by the punch. Naruto was leaning against one of the trees with Hinata cuddled against his chest, Sasuke was standing with one arm in a sling and the other draped around Akina, talking with Shino who's arm was interlinked with Temari's, and Shikamaru who was trying to talk and pay attention to Ino who had her arms wrapped around his neck continually nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Kakashi, Asuma and Yasashiku were all sitting in chairs talking. Anko was standing behind Kakashi with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck participating in the conversation. Kurenai was sitting in a chair next to Asuma with her head resting on his shoulder, and Tsunade was sitting with her back pressed against Yasashiku's legs, and was heavily intoxicated.

"Tsunade-san!" Sakura said coming up behind the group with her hands on her hips. "You drink too much" she said playfully as she grabbed the bottle from her and took a sip. "It's practically empty." Tsunade replied. "And I do not drink too much"

"Yes you do" was the response of everyone present resulting in much laughter from everyone including Sakura and Tsunade. Everyone was relaxed and partied for hours, until the sun began to set. As everyone packed up and headed down the hill Sakura stayed behind standing on the crown of the hill just watching the sun. Kiba stood behind her silently watching. After several minutes Kiba walked over to her and realized she was crying. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked gently grabbing her shoulders to turn her to face him. "I'm fine" she responded wiping away the tears. "If you were fine you wouldn't be crying" he said gently pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and cried into the crook of his neck. "I'm crying because I'm happy Kiba" she said as she began to laugh still holding him tightly.

After several minutes of just holding each other Sakura finally spoke again. "Kiba, why did you come back?" she asked nuzzling his neck. "Because I didn't want you throwing away your life." Kiba said holding her tight trying not to hurt her, she'd been through too much pain already. "And, because I need you Sakura. I feel empty with out you. Like a piece of me is missing when I'm not around you. Dammit, Sakura I love you." Sakura pulled back from him and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you mean that Kiba?" she asked her voice shaking. "With all my heart Sakura" he responded as he leaned down and gently captured her lips. "I love you too Kiba-kun" Sakura replied when they broke apart.

Once again, it was Kiba's turn to pull away from her and look at her like a confused puppy. Never in his wildest dreams and yes, many of his dreams of Sakura were um... wild had she ever said that she loved him back. Sakura giggled at his expression before cuddling back into his shoulder and slowly licked the fading scar on his neck. "You know, Kiba-kun, I haven't had blood in awhile" she said mischievously. That was all the encouragement Kiba needed. After a few quick hands signs and one teleportation jutsu later, Kiba and Sakura became missing ninja for several days, the only signs of them being light moans and the occasional scream coming from their room.

The End.

A/N: So, that is Blood of Eternity. ON TO KUNOICHI REVOLUTION! If anyone has original song lyrics or requests for the story then please send them to me! And please R&R!


End file.
